Olga's Fact Or Fiction Tales
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In this series, Olga proceeds to tell Helga about a time in her life during her college years! But are these stories fact or fiction? Even Helga has to know whether or not these stories truly happened. Olga x Monkeyman, slight Arnold x Helga
1. Episode 1: Lifeguard Duty

Okay, first, I apologize if 'Oh Rhonda' is not being updated this week! I'm still trying to figure out how I want this next chapter to proceed, plus, my job just started up again, so I'll be a lot busy all week! So, until then, I hope this tides all you Hey Arnold fans over until then!

Anyway, this story is going to be a sort of pilot of sorts for an idea of series I had in mind! And yes, this is sort of based on the Cars spinoff shorts known as 'Mater's Tall Tales', but this is my own spin on the premise... as in, there's more original stories to tell! Anyway, I'll probably make more depending on the feedback of this one, but tell me what you guys think! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **OLGA'S FACT OR FICTION TALES**

 **Episode 1: Lifeguard Duty**

* * *

Inside the Pataki household, Helga was sighing as she was flipping through her photo album that she had made up using some photos from her past. She stopped as she noted the photos taken from her time during the summer when she went to the beach to visit Arnold. Helga just sighed happily.

"Hi, baby sister! What are you looking at?"

Helga yelped as she looked up to see Olga had went in her room and sat on her bed. Helga yelped as she realized the photo album was on the pages of Arnold and Helga on the beach. She had considered quickly closing it, but Olga already grabbed the photo album and started to look at the pictures. "Uh, nothing! Nothing!"

"Oh, is that the little football headed friend you like so much?" Olga smiled, pointing to the picture.

Helga was furiously blushing, but frowned. "He's not my friend, just an... acquaintance that I like to talk to... sometimes..."

"Were you two at a beach?" Olga looked at the backgrounds.

"Yeah, our parents and I went to a beach during our vacation for a week. What's it to-" Helga suddenly noticed Olga's smiling face as she was sighing happily. "Hey, what's with you?"

"Oh... I was just thinking back to when I was a lifeguard..." Olga sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Helga shook her head as she looked up to Olga. "You were a lifeguard?"

"Of course." Olga smiled as she put the photo album aside. "Have I told you the story?"

"I... don't think you have... in fact, I don't think our parents ever mentioned that." Helga raised an eyebrow, looking at Olga.

"Well, let me tell you the story." Olga said as Helga looked up at Olga. "It all started when I had my first spring break back in my first year in Wellington College..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

In the sunny side of England, over at the beaches, Olga and her friends, all in bathing suits, were walking along as Olga was looking around.

 _"Me and my friends were just hanging around, talking about our future projects we were going to do together when..."_

"Help me! Somebody help me!" All four friend looked up to see a man (that looked eerily similar to Monkeyman) trying to get out of the water, but was struggling. "I can't..."

"Oh my gosh! Where's the lifeguard on this beach?" One of Olga's friends, known as Irene, was looking around in panic.

"Someone has to dive in!" Another of Olga's friends, this one named Coral, looked around in a panic.

Olga looked worried, then frowned as she said, "Try finding a lifeguard! I'm jumping in!"

Olga then ran towards the water and jumped in the water as she swam towards the man. She dived in and hugged the man as she swam back over to the surface quickly as the man wasn't breathing.

"Come on, breathe, breathe!" Olga said as she started doing CPR. Once the water started coming out of the man's mouth, the man started to cough as he looked at Olga. "You... you saved my life!"

Olga giggled. "It's okay. It never hurts to help."

It was then Olga became aware of a crowd surrounding her as everyone was applauding her. One of the lifeguards came over as he said, "That was some good saving back there, miss! We need someone like you in the lifeguard business!"

"Really?" Olga said in surprise. "You really think I have good enough material to be a lifeguard?"

The man nodded as she said, "Ma'am, how would you like to be a part-time lifeguard on the beach!"

"Oh, I'd love to, but... I still have school to attend, and..." Olga started before Coral came over.

"Ah, come on, Olga! What's wrong with taking a little side job! Besides, you need it! You're a little overworked at school, anyway!" Coral said.

"Besides, you need a little extra-curricular activity in your life!" Irene said.

"You really think so, girls?" Olga asked.

Irene and Coral nodded. Olga paused, then smiled as she turned to the lifeguard. "What times do I need to come here to work?"

* * *

 _"And so, I started out my days as a life guard on weekends and every Tuesday and Thursday evenings from four to eight, when classes were over... and when my first year went out, I started working working full-time as a life guard!"_

Indeed, as the ending of spring, and the beginning of summer went on, Olga was starting to become known as the 'Lifeguard' of the beach. Whenever Olga came in the beach, everybody really appreciated her and started talking to her. Olga gave a smile as she was hanging out at the beach hangouts on her breaks, talking with all the people.

 _"I've talked to a lot of people on that beach, and they really appreciated me... especially ones whose lives I always save..."_

Of course, whenever Olga saw someone struggling to swim, she would dive right in and help them out of the water as people were relieved that Olga Pataki was there to help her out.

 _"To them, I was like, the hero of the beaches... and I thought nothing would ever change... until one day... the storm started to arise..."_

* * *

Olga was smiling as she was looking at all the people playing in the beaches. "Oh, this is fun seeing all these people having so much fun..."

It was then she noticed rain drops falling on the ground. "Strange..."

Olga looked up to see the weather, now cloudy, was dropping drops of rain pretty hard. Olga frowned. "This is not good."

Olga then pulled out her megaphone. "Attention, the weather has been announced that it's raining, and thus the waves will be too dangerous to play in! Please evacuate the beaches! I repeat, evacuate and get to a safe place away from the water!"

Everyone listened to Olga's advice as they started to pack their things and started running to a nearby safe area, whether it would be their cars to get home or a nearby hotel near the beach. Olga nodded as she was about to climb down the ladder when...

"HELP! HELP!"

Olga turned and gasped as she saw a little kid still in the water, drifting off. A couple was looking horrified as the mother called, "My baby's still in the water! Someone help her!"

Olga looked concerned. She knew everyone had to leave, but that little kid was out there! What was she going to do?

 **PAUSE FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Holy cow, Olga! There was a little child out swimming during a storm?" Helga said in shock as Olga gave a smile. "What happened to the kid?"

"What happened to-" Olga started... then laughed. "Oh, silly, don't you remember? You were with me that day!"

Helga's eyes widened. "Wait..."

* * *

 **RESUME FLASHBACK**

"...what?" Helga said, looking around in shock as she was somehow in Olga's flashback. Olga quickly turned to Helga as she nodded.

"Come on, baby sister! We have to do this as a team!" Olga said to her.

"What?" Helga said as Olga grabbed her hand and both of them dived down into the water. "But there's a storm out there!"

"And a little child in danger!" Olga said as she and Helga started to swim as best as they could.

"Mommy, daddy!" The child screamed as Helga and Olga came over.

"Honey, it's okay, it's okay! I'm a lifeguard, I'm here to save your life!" Olga said. "Helga, hold her hand tight!"

Helga nodded as she clutched the scared child's hand as Olga took the inner tube. The two then started to swim back with the child in hand as Olga and Helga got the child back out of the water as the couple reunited with the child, the child saying, "Mommy!"

"Oh, baby..." The mother and father said happily.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Olga smiled as Helga felt herself swept away.

"Uh, Olga, hello? I'm being taken with the current!" Helga called before turning to see a huge tidal wave. Helga's eyes widened as she screamed, the wave coming closer and closer...

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Helga stared in shock as Olga looked down in sadness.

"What happened?" Helga asked.

"...you got hit with the wave." Olga said, looking down.

Helga frowned. "Olga, there is no way that happened! First of all, how was I even with you that day! There is no way I got hit with a tidal wave! And how could I have drowned if I'm right here!"

"No, no, I didn't say you drowned. I mean, you got hit with the wave, your head got knocked unconscious, and the next thing you knew, you were in the hospital for two weeks." Olga sighed. "Either way, I decided to stop being a lifeguard for a while... as that job was starting to be too dangerous for my liking... though now thinking about it... I think I want to become a lifeguard again... though not on a beach... maybe a swimming pool... do you think the Hillwood Swimming Pool has openings for lifeguards?"

"Wait a minute! If I was in the hospital, how come-" Helga started, but Olga had already left. Helga frowned as she shook her head. But at the same time, she started to ponder...

Was Olga's story about being a life guard fact... or fiction?

* * *

And there's the first chapter to what I hope will be an ongoing series! How'd you like it? Do YOU guys think Olga's story in this episode is true... or not? Let me know in your reviews! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Episode 2: Artists' View

All right, since I see a couple people liked the first episode, I decided to do another one, just to see the reactions! So, hope you all enjoy this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **OLGA'S FACT OR FICTION TALES**

 **Episode 2: Artists' View**

* * *

Tonight was a very special night for Helga Pataki. She was humming to herself as she was getting pretty dressed up when she heard Olga coming in.

"Wow, seems my baby sister is getting ready for a date." Olga giggled.

Helga, ignoring what Olga called her, smiled as she said, "I'm planning on going to an art show at the school tonight. One of my paintings is on there, so I want to at least look at how well people like it."

"Wow, I didn't know you were an artist." Olga smiled as she sat down.

"Eh, I dabble." Helga shrugged. "When I'm not writing, I draw."

"Wow... I bet in time, your painting will be as famous as mine." Olga smiled.

"Wait... what? You had a painting?" Helga stared in shock.

"Well, more of a sculpture. It's not perfect, I will admit, but everybody else seems to enjoy it." Olga nodded.

"How did you find time to make a sculpture?" Helga asked.

"During my college years." Olga smiled.

"Wait... what?" Helga said in shock.

Olga sighed as she took Helga's hand. "Let me take you to your art show and I'll tell you the story along the way."

"Well... all right. This better be good." Helga said as the two started walking together.

Olga sighed a bit, happily. "Ah yes... it all began during my first year of college..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Inside the dorms of Wellington College, Olga was looking at a bulletin board for things to do.

 _"I was looking for a class for my next year's schedule to cover a leftover credit, since each semester in my university needed at least sixteen credits. That's when I spotted something promoting a sculpture class."_

"What's this?" Olga asked as she noticed a paper. "Hmmm... 'Sculpture Class. Learn to sculpt and how everything works. Tear ticket and see supervisor for details.' Oooh, I think I want to try that!"

Olga, smiling, tore off the ticket and started going over to the supervisor.

* * *

 _"And when second year rolled around, I managed to get in the class."_

Olga snapped to attention as she, along with a few other students, looked up at the teacher. "As you can see, class, sculpting is not easy to do... but I'm sure in time, you'll understand how tedious the process is. Now pay attention."

Olga nodded as she started following directions as she started taking notes.

 _"Overtime, I learned about the process of how sculpting works, how just one little inch off can ruin a sculpture, and how to be gentle when trying to remodel one sculpture."_

* * *

A little later, Olga was sitting inside her dorm as her dorm mate, Carol, was reading one of her magazines. Occasionally, Carol would look up from her magazine in annoyance.

 _"Of course, once every hour, I started working on my final project. And yes, Helga, I know what you're going to say, 'You always work on your final project VERY early'. Well, this final project we all knew was going to take a lot of work. But I feel that in the end, it was all pretty worth it, for when I showed my final project..."_

* * *

"Here you go." Olga smiled as she presented her statue. "I call it, "A Happy Hug"."

The teacher looked over the sculpture and examined it as he saw what seemed to be two girls hugging. "Hmmm... this looks... pretty good! In fact, this looks really amazing! Would you mind if you keep it here with me, Miss Pataki, I know an old friend who wants to see this work of art!"

"Uh... okay, sure." Olga said, pausing. "Does that mean I pass?"

"Oh, you passed, you definitely passed for sure." The teacher nodded.

Olga gave a smile.

 _"At first, I didn't know why my teacher wanted to show my little piece of work to his friend, maybe he liked it... it wasn't until a couple of days later that I met up with my teacher..."_

* * *

"Miss Pataki, I showed the sculpture to my friend, and he loved it! Do you know who my friend is?" The teacher asked as Olga looked over to him.

"No idea." Olga shrugged.

"He happens to be a museum curator. He's been looking for new pieces for his museum, and when he looked at it, he thought your statue would be a perfect fit!" The teacher smiled.

"Really?" Olga smiled in excitement.

"Really, really." The teacher nodded. "We want to display it, with your permission, of course. How about it, huh? We'll even have you there for the sculpture's debut in the museum!"

Olga smiled. "Wow... I think that's swell, Professor! I'll do it, on a couple conditions!"

 **PAUSE FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Wow, Olga! How come you never told us you had your piece in a museum?" Helga asked in surprise.

"But I did, silly! Don't you remember?" Olga smiled, looking at Helga. "One of the conditions was that my main inspiration for the statue be with me for the opening ceremony... and that was you!"

Helga's eyes widened. "Wait..."

* * *

 **RESUME FLASHBACK**

"...what?" Helga said, looking around in shock as she was somehow in Olga's flashback, standing next to Olga in a museum. In front of the two were a huge crowd

"By the power invested in this museum, I welcome Miss Olga Pataki's new art piece to the museum... 'A Happy Hug'." One of the curators said, lifting up the blanket to reveal Olga's sculpture.

As everybody was looking in awe at the new statue, Olga smiled as she hugged Helga. "Oh, baby sister, I'm so happy that you came over to see my own statue getting in at a museum."

"It's an honor, I'm sure." Helga said, dryly. Helga then smiled. "Though... I do like it."

"You do? Oh, baby sister, I got my inspiration from you... and how I hope you and I can be a perfect team... and pair of siblings." Olga giggled.

"Well, it's wonderful! I really love it, Olga!" Helga said, hugging her back... similar to the two girls on the sculpture.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Helga glared at Olga as she was giving a very happy smile as the two reached the school.

"Olga... I hate to burst your bubble, but that did NOT happen!" Helga pointed out, frowning.

"Of course it did!" Olga smiled.

"No it didn't!" Helga argued as the two entered the art show... when all of a sudden, the professor from Olga's flashback came over to Olga.

"Miss Pataki! How has the little sculptor been?" The teacher smiled at Olga.

"Oh, hello Professor! I've been doing great, how has everything been!" Olga said.

"Good. By the way, the statue you made, still a good hit!" The teacher smiled. "Well, I'm only here on a small vacation, and thought I'd look around at the pieces of art. There's one piece I have my eyes laid on... I can't explain it, but when you look at it, the pink and green make a good ensemble of colors..."

Helga's eyes widened as Olga and the professor left, talking. "Was that my painting that Olga's teacher just saw? Wait... if that's that, then... does that mean... no... could it?"

Well, once again, Helga was left to ponder...

Was Olga's story about having a sculpture in the museum fact... or fiction?

* * *

And that's the end of the second episode! How'd you like it? Do YOU guys think Olga's story in this episode is true... or not? Let me know in your reviews! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Episode 3: Voice Acting

Here's the next episode! So, hope you all enjoy this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

 **OLGA'S FACT OR FICTION TALES**

 **Episode 3: Voice Acting**

* * *

Helga sighed as she walked into the television room. Fortunately for her, Olga was the only person home, and Bob and Miriam were away on a small vacation to... 'try to find their spark in their marriage', as Bob put it to Olga.

The only good thing about Bob and Miriam being out of the house was that Helga had time to catch her favorite cartoon on the air... _'Jo, Lee and Zop'._

Helga sighed as she put her feet up and relaxed, around the same time Olga came in. "Hey, baby sister, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Olga. I'm just kicking back, watching some cartoons." Helga said. "Hope I'm not bugging you."

"Nah... oh my gosh, is that Jo, Lee and Zop?" Olga gasped as she ran over to the television.

"You know that cartoon?" Helga asked in shock.

"About an exchange student kid who got stuck living on an island, but made friends with two islanders and their families, and became happy with one another? Yeah! I'm actually the voice of Jo!" Olga smiled.

"Wait, what? But... Jo had a tomboyish like voice..." Helga said in confusion.

"Like this?" Olga said, not using a different voice that sounded like a little girl that sounded like she could kick butt.

Helga's eyes widened as she turned to the TV as Olga turned it up as Helga heard Jo say, "Another day on the island... maybe I can listen to my nice music..."

"Right on my CD player!" Olga imitated the voice of Jo around the same time Jo said the line.

Helga looked between Jo on the TV and Olga standing next to her. "B-but... you didn't tell me you did a voice for a cartoon!"

"I have hidden talents that you don't know, baby sister." Olga smiled. "Actually, during my second year of college, me and my friends took a trip on a studio and I did an audition for a small voiceover... but the guys thought my voice would be perfect for the main character because I accidentally coughed and came out with a different voice, they put me on set for these episodes."

"Really?" Helga said. "You mean, you voiced Jo for all this?"

"For two seasons, I had a good schedule." Olga smiled. "But Jo on that show wasn't the only voice I did... my voice became so popular, I was told to do a little boy's voice... in this other cartoon they called 'My Lab Partner's a Zebra'! I played the human in an all animal school!"

"Wait, you're Myron Graff?" I asked.

"Oh, you watched that too?" Olga asked... as she then imitated the voice. "Well, it's not every day that you have to survive an all animal school... and I do like Zeke StripeyZebra!"

"That voice is DEAD on!" Helga laughed.

"I know, I know..." Olga laughed as she looked at her watch. "Oh, change the channel to 75."

"That Slingshot channel?" Helga asked. "I don't know, they only air new cartoons that they don't find worthy of airing on the Cartoon N-"

"Just change the channel, I wanna to show you something..." Olga said as Helga changed the channel straight away.

An episode of 'Screwy Blam' was on as the main character, Screwy the Rabbit was talking to a paranoid mongoose named Stones. Olga said, "Listen to Stones the Mongoose's voice, would you!"

Helga nodded as she listened.

"There's got to be a conspiracy theory going around..." Stones said, turning her head in worry. "Oh my gosh! There's something out to get me!"

Helga's eyes widened. "That's you?"

Olga laughed as she said in Stones' voice, "And I never felt prouder..."

"Holy cow, Olga, that's amazing! I never knew you can do those voices!" Helga said in shock.

"Well, I did. Impressed?" Olga smiled.

"Yeah!" Helga smiled.

"Yeah, they're all pretty good voices. Shame I was kicked out of voice acting when I was..." Olga looked down.

"What?" Helga shook her head in surprise. "But... Olga, you did all those good voices! You've got something great going... who kicked you out?"

"The studio execs. They wanted to pay less money, and I stood up to it, and the next thing I knew, I got kicked out and replaced." Olga said.

"Who replaced you?" Helga asked.

"Oh, nobody I knew... they say her name is Nika Futterman, but again, I don't really keep track." Olga rolled her eyes. "They say she's a better voice than I was, and... well, who am I to deny that... but I'll never forget my days as a voice actress..."

Olga then sighed as she started to go off. Helga paused as she turned back to the TV to listen to Stones' voice some more. For some reason, she didn't think it sounded like Olga, yet... if Olga can do perfect imitations... she had to ponder...

Was Olga's story about being a voice actress for cartoons fact... or fiction?

* * *

And that's the end of the third episode! How'd you like it? Parodies of the shows 'Mike, Lu & Og', 'My Gym Partner's A Monkey' and 'Sonic Boom' are referenced here... sorry if this episode was short, I just wanted to do a meta episode... we'll be back to normal with flashbacks soon enough... well, anyway, do YOU guys think Olga's story in this episode is true... or not? Let me know in your reviews! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
